threescompanyfandomcom-20200213-history
Reb Brown
| birth_place = Los Angeles | occupation = Actor | yearsactive = 1973 to present | series =''Three's Company'' in guest appearance | character = as Elmo in "Ralph's Rival" in Season 4 | spouse = Cisse Cameron }} Robert "Reb" Brown (born 29 April 1948) is a character actor who appears as Elmo, a brawny boyfriend of Chrissy's in the fourth season Three's Company episode titled "Ralph's Rival". Reb is perhaps best known for playing the lead in the 1980 CBS television film Captain America and the action war film Uncommon Valor. He is also known for the 1983 cult film classic, Yor, the Hunter from the Future, regarded as a B-Movie classic, as well as the sci-fi film, Space Mutiny, and for the collaborations with director Bruno Mattei in films Strike Commando and Robowar. Biography Reb played football at Temple City High School in Los Angeles, and later at USC as a fullback during the 1967 season, before beginning his acting career in 1973, appearing in the film SSSSSSS and in The Girl Most Likely to.... He later appeared in guest starring roles in several Universal Studios-produced television series, including Emergency!, Marcus Welby, M.D., Kojak and The Rockford Files. He also played Captain America in two made-for-TV films, Captain America (1979 film) and Captain America II: Death Too Soon, during the late 1970s, part of the same Marvel Comics/Universal Studios/CBS network development deal that yielded the Lou Ferrigno vehicle, The Incredible Hulk. In the film, Big Wednesday (1978), Reb played the role of "Enforcer". He landed the supporting role of the only white member of the team in the college basketball comedy, Fast Break (1979), which starred Gabe Kaplan, the star of ABC-TV's Welcome Back, Kotter series. In Paul Schrader's Hardcore (1979) he plays a bouncer in a neon lit sex shop who throws George C. Scott into the street after Scott becomes rowdy. Critical acclaim for Brown came in the Australian Death of a Soldier (1986), which was based on a true story. Starring James Coburn, Brown received a nomination for Best Lead Actor in a Dramatic Role by the Australian Film Institute for his portrayal of serial killer, Private Edward Leonski. Reb later starred with Lou Ferrigno playing Vietnam War veterans/buddies in a pair of action films, Cage (1989) and Cage II (1994). Brown also appeared in Bruno Mattei's Strike Commando (1987) and Robowar (1988). Brown has continued his career moving between television and feature films. He is perhaps best known for portraying the main character, Dave Ryder in Space Mutiny, (1988), which was featured in a well known episode of Mystery Science Theater 3000. Reb Brown appeared in a third-season Miami Vice episode "Viking Bikers From Hell". He was cast as a sociopathic biker, avenging his buddy's recent death. Reb most recently co-starred in the movie Night Claws, and made a guest appearance on the short-lived NBC-TV series'' Players'', which starred co-creator and rapper Ice-T, in the episode "Con-traband". Personal Life Born and raised in Los Angeles, Reb is married to actress Cisse Cameron, who appeared as Melody Wilson in the Three's Company episode titled "Grandma Jack"; she also played the lead female character in Space Mutiny. References External Links * * Reb Brown at Brian's Drive-In Theater Category:Actors Category:Guest stars Category:Real People Category:Three's Company